1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved artificial stem for a short stem cut flower, including means adapted to provide a continuous and adequate supply of water to the flower from a source connected with the base of the artificial stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement upon that described and claimed in the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,462 dated Sept. 7, 1964 for a Fresh Flower Holder. The artificial stem, there disclosed, includes a short length of flocked wire, which extends upwardly into the base of the flower and downwardly into a thick layer of absorbent cotton bunched immediately beneath the base of the flower. The cotton, when moistened, will supply water to the flower through its base for a limited period. The main portion of the artificial stem comprises a relatively stiff plain wire, which overlaps the flocked wire and bunched cotton, and a water-proof cover, which is tightly wound around these elements and extends from the base of the flower to the lower end of the wire. There is no disclosure of any means for replenishing the supply of water to the flower.